


Scarlet Skies

by CosmicTriangle, NikStrata



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin just wants everyone to be safe, Basically all characters will be added shortly in the listing, Eren is precious, Fighter Pilot AU, Fighter planes, Gore, Jean and Eren deck it out a lot, Mikasa wants whats best for him, Military themes n stuff cause that's the survey corp for you, OC's like only two, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sass, Titans, Violence, fuck yeah, planes, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicTriangle/pseuds/CosmicTriangle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikStrata/pseuds/NikStrata
Summary: “Planes?” Eren looked at Mikasa. “Why are there planes here—”





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When fears come true, things change. All that you can feel is your heart stop for a moment.

      Eren stared at the blue sky above him, taking in the shape of all the clouds. He wanted to touch them. To feel them. Too bad he was stuck on the farm, helping out his mother and father. It wasn’t too bad; just painfully unexciting. It was the same thing every day.

      Eren had to get up early, wash up, change hay for the horses, wash animals, feed them and help gather firewood. Plus, he had to help keep the house clean and gather eggs from the chickens and milk from the cows. It was the same thing day in and day out. Despite all this, however, he always managed to take the time to sit back and admire the skies above. It had always been a dream of his to soar up in the sky and explore just so he could feel like he wasn’t trapped in a cage.

      Eren sighed as his mother, Carla, called his name. “Yeah?” he yelled back.

      “Go with Mikasa to get some firewood!”

      Eren sat up as a shadow blocked the sunlight from his tanned skin. His sister, Mikasa, stood over him, dressed in her usual white dress, light coat, and black scarf.  

      “Staring at the clouds again?” she questioned, playing with the scarf with delicacy. Her brown eyes held a knowing gaze.

      “Maybe—” Eren quickly stood up and brushed his pants off. “Maybe I’m just—thinking.” He quickly made his way over to his collection of firewood, putting it on his back.

      “We need to get more.”

      Mikasa nodded, adjusting her small pile of firewood on her back to make it more comfortable. Eren spent the next several hours with his sister, gathering firewood. After several hours in the heat, Eren decided to take a break under a tree to cool off. He placed his firewood next to him and laid down. He felt his gray eyes grow heavy and he heard Mikasa calling his name.

     “Eren. Eren?” 

     He opened his eyes, seeing her standing over him, her steady gaze boring into his.

     “Huh? Mikasa—”

     “You need to get up. It’ll be dark soon,” her brown eyes widen slightly.

     “Eren? Why are you crying?”

     Eren became conscious of the tears on his face, reaching a hand up to wipe them away. He grabbed his firewood and started for the house, gathering more all the while. “N-No, Mikasa, I’m fine—don’t worry about it.”

     They made their way back to the house as Mikasa told him stories of a cousin she used to visit before she’d disappeared. “So you have a cousin? Named Nora?” Eren’s eyes widened in wonder. “You still don’t know where she is?”

     He found it a bit odd. Mikasa had been living with him for about a year now, and rarely talked about her past or relatives. Considering his part in them, Eren could easily understand why. Although this was the first time he’d heard anything about Mikasa having a long lost cousin. “Do you think you will find her eventually?”

     Mikasa shrugged, looking a bit dejected. “I don’t know.”

     Eren stopped putting his hand on Mikasa’s shoulder. “Wait—do you hear that?”

     Mikasa listened for whatever it was that Eren heard. She could vaguely make out a buzzing sound above them. She looked up, seeing what seemed to be large planes zooming overhead.

     “Planes?” Eren looked at Mikasa. “Why are there planes here—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This is a fic a friend and I have been working on. Basically its a Fighter Pilot AU in the AOT verse so prepare yourselves for like a huge shit storm to hit. I don't know about the updating yet but if you like this! Please leave Kudos and a comment! Thanks! and enjoy the ride! - CosmicTriangle


End file.
